Only in Konoha
by Mickeylovesroses
Summary: Nori Sinclair is a self admitted sufferer of the highly contagious fan girl disease. Since high school she's reduced her intake and has managed to stay partially sober. But when she mysteriously ends up on a Konohagakure hospital bed, how can she not relapse? (OC self insert)
1. Chapter 1: The City Never Sleeps

**Full Summary:**

Nori Sinclair is a self admitted sufferer of the highly contagious fan girl disease. Since high school she's reduced her intake and has managed to stay partially sober. She has made herself into an entirely new and improved person, a person who has no time to be involved in fandoms...as far as her friends know. But when she magically ends up in a Konohagakure hospital bed, how can she not relapse?

* * *

There are a lot of things I hate. I hate the rain, I hate the winter, I hate the color orange, I hate the sound of my own voice etc. I'm also cynical, judgemental, a bit of hypocrite and a little crazy. I'm a perfectionist. I like things done a certain way, I like things neat organized, detailed and precise. Which is the main reason why not that many people like me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those loners with no friends and no social life! I have friends, they just don't like me.

I have a bit of a reputation at my high school. I'm known for being brutally honest and straightforward, you'd think people would want honesty but in actuality they only want the truth when it's convenient to them. Which is why I hate everyone at my school. My school is one of those cliche Disney-type schools where the only thing that matters is popularity. If you're popular you matter. The only way you matter is if you are _A._Rich _B_.A Cheerleader _C._A Jock _D._A Theater kid. I am none of those things so I had to claw my way to the top. At 16 years old and a high school junior I, Nori Sinclair have finally made it. I'm at the top of the high school hierarchy.

The thing they don't tell you about being at the top, is that everyone wants to see you fall. Everyone is fake. They hide behind their perfect smiles, they say the nicest things to your face, when in actuality they want to punch you in the nose. It's only polite to be fake with them back. That's how you stay on the throne. That's how you win the game. That's how you stay _in_. My social life is my number one priority, but some days I question my priorities. I often wonder if being popular was really worth losing everything. If it was really worth changing everything about myself. Things were so much easier before high school, back in middle school I was a completely different person.

I didn't wear makeup, I thought pink was horrid, I had genuine friends, I wasn't such a bitch and I actually liked myself. I was actually happy, and I gave it all up for the sake of popularity. I was one of _those _people_._ I was the girl that played with her DS at lunch. The girl that went trick or treating every year as Kagome from Inuyasha. The girl that would go to all three days of San Diego Comic Con even though I live in New York. The girl that had a Deviantart account. The girl that prayed for Friday to come so her favorite fan fiction would be updated.

The summer before 9th grade I had a bit of a breakdown. My parents split, due to my dad's inability to keep it in his pants. He had about a six mistresses. How do I know this? I walked in on my dad doing the nasty six times, with six different women. Finally I had the courage to tell my mother, another regret of mine. My mother changed completely. She didn't leave the house, all she'd do was lay in bed all day. When she wasn't in bed she'd be in the living room bawling her eyes out while watching sad movies. I felt so bad for her. She devoted her entire life to a man. I decided that I didn't want that, I didn't want to be like my mother. I wanted to do something with my life. Some how that manifested into popularity, having power and being queen bee . The rest is history as they say.

It's spring break and all my main friends (A.K.A the populars) are gone to heavens knows where rich people go on spring break. My guess, their beach houses in the Hamptons. The only people that I know of that are still in town are the other kids who go to my school on scholarship I.E. My old friends. Which leads me to where I am now. Hanging out with my former best friend Kiara Johnson on a Friday night, when I'd much rather be at the Hamptons with rich people.

Kiara and I were inseparable before high school. Now all we do is stare awkwardly at each other in the hallways. We've been hanging out a lot since my friends left. I've changed a lot, and you'd think that Kiara would change to some degree in three years, but no she's still crazy as hell.

"So John's married to this chick named Mary now. Fast forward an episode Mary almost kills Sherlock, fast forward to the end of the episode Sherlock lives, John finds out Mary's a freaking assassin. Spoiler alert Mary's pregnant, John knows nothing about her past except that she's lied to him from the beginning"

"Really" I fain interest. I had no Idea what she was talking about. What the fuck was a Sherlock? Since I disassociated myself from my old friends I don't watch much television. Out of fear that I might catch the fan-girl disease, which is a serious medical problem. The only shows I watch are Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl, which are basically the best television programs in history.

" The season ended with us finding out that Moriarty isn't dead. Too bad the new season won't premiere for another two years"

"Oh yeah" At this point I'm not even paying attention to her. I am waiting for my friend Amber to text me back.

"Naruto's dead!" Kiara shouts. We are crossing the street when she says this. My body freezes in shock and I nearly drop my phone. What brings me back to earth is the sound of a cab honking.

I look at her stone faced and serious. "Don't fuck with me"

Kiara giggles. "I was just making sure that you were paying attention"

We start walking again at a normal pace. I'm angry at her. I can't believe she'd joke about such a thing. Confession time. I changed everything about myself, except for my love of anime/manga. It is something that I go to great lengths to hide. When my rich friends come over my house, my Natsu poster comes down, my survey corps jacket is out of my closet, and my Naruto phone wallpaper is changed to a handsome photo of a shirtless David Beckham At the beginning of my Junior year, I promised myself that I'd get rid of my anime junk but I couldn't do it. Anime is the only thing in my life that actually makes me happy. It is a secret love affair that no one knows about. If my friends find out they'll never take me seriously. To manage my anime problem I've minimized my intake, limiting myself to a small dose every other month. Hopefully the disease will be cured by summer.

"Don't do that _ever_"

Kiara grins. "I knew highschool didn't completely change my Nori-chan"

"I've been studying for the SATs, so I'm behind like over a hundred chapters. He's not actually dead is he?" I ask with concern.

Kiara shakes her head. "His beloved Sakura-Chan has his heart in her hand and is doing her best to keep him alive" Kiara says in a daze.

I frown. "Where the heck is Hinata, why is she letting that chick get so much screen time with her man?"

Kiara shrugs. "I think she tripped on a rock, or something"

I rub my eyes. "Baka! I take a break from Naruto for over a year and this is what happens. Poor Hinata" I sulk.

Hyuuga Hinata is my favorite character. I just like the fact that Hinata is so sweet. She's loved Naruto since before anyone even gave a damn about him. She's a ride or die kind of chick. She's loyal, she's supportive, she has the freaking Byakugan. Not to mention she's gorgeous, have you seen her skin? Have you seen her hair? Have you seen her eyes?

Sometimes I literally want to punch Naruto in the nose for not being with her. Right now he obviously can't be with her because of the Shinobi war but still...If I was Naruto and a hot girl like Hinata was practically dying to be with me, I'd hit that.

"What's going on with the duckbutt?" I ask irritant. I am curious, I don't like Sasuke but I still want to know what he's up to.

"He's pretty much done for, him and Naruto are both out cold"

"What, how did that happen?"  
Kiara zips her lips. "You'll have to read it yourself I'm not spoiling it"

"Fine, I'll just read it on Manga Panda later" I stick out my tongue.

"It's not just you, even I'm a little bit behind. Liam read 671. Naruto and Sasuke are talking to the sage of the sixth paths, their both reincarnations of his sons yada yada yada... the whole hard work versus genius thing comes up again. Naruto and Sasuke are both going to be okay and fully capable of kicking Uchiha Madara's butt"

"Yay!" I cheer. "My boys" I suppress the tears. I love to see Naruto and Sasuke working together. They balance each other out. I ship SasuNaru hard! It's only surpassed by my main ship NaruHina.

I am getting too excited so I compose myself. I adjust the bonnet on my head, and reapply my lipstick. "Don't tell Amber about this" I glare at Kiara, basically daring her to say something. If Amber ever finds out that I am not as normal as I appear, she'll have a field day. She's number two at my School St. John_'s Preparatory._ She's a liar, manipulative, vindictive and my bestfriend. She's just like the person I am now, which is the only reason I keep her around. That, and the fact that her family is loaded so she buys me fancy jewelry.

"Like Amber Elizabeth Gates would give me the time of day"

I nod. I'm getting paranoid. Amber would have no reason to talk to Kiara. Kiara is at the bottom of the food chain at my school. I believe in the fan girl disease, while Amber believes in the Loser disease. The theory goes, if you hang out with someone who is beneath you, you basically become that person. I hope that isn't true. I couldn't be Kiara, I worked too hard to be Kiara.

"Nori, I'm saying this as a friend. You shouldn't care what other people think. You should be your self, your real friends will love you either way"

"Easy for you to say" I mutter.

Kiara smiles. She always smiles, It makes me so angry when she smiles. She's never said a bad word to me, she's always been so nice to me even though I basically abandoned her. I'd be more comfortable if she hated me, I deserve to be hated by her but she still sees me as a _friend._Why does she have to be so perfect? Another confession, I used to be Kiara's shadow. In our little group in middle school I was always the little star. I never felt good enough. Kiara had perfect grades, she looked good in that stupid oversized DBZ hoody she wore everyday, she was amazing at video games and all the nerdy kids loved her. Not to mention she was beautiful. Her legs were so long, her dark skin was free of any blemishes, her hair had perfect curls. Our friends thought she was the coolest thing since Star Wars. If life was a movie, she'd be the main actress and I'd play the supporting role of her best friend. I envied her. Even now that I've surpassed her on the social hierarchy, I still envy her.

Kiara shakes her head. "Liam misses you, Kevin misses you, Drew misses-I miss you"

"What are you saying?"

Kiara raises her voice. "I'm saying that I know you Nori. I see you with your friends at school and I can tell you're not happy. Fancy clothes, expensive shoes, a caked up face..."

I scowl and touch my cheeks. My face isn't caked up. It is night time, I have a nighttime look.

"That's not you. You don't need to be like this to feel worthy. You don't need to associate yourself with those people to feel worthy. What would Gandalf think?"

My head is held low in shame. "He'd be disappointed"

I went through the Lord of the Rings phase a couple years ago, Gandalf became my favorite wizard even surpassing Dumbledore. Gandalf doesn't even seem to fit in our conversation. I doubt he'd care about petty teenaged drama. But just her name dropping him has an effect on me.

"He'd also want you to be happy. It's not too late Nori, things can go back to how they used to be. Things can be good again, you can be happy again"

I resist the urge to laugh in her face. "Happy? You think being your sidekick made me happy?"

"I've never been happy Kiara, and I'll never be happy. The girl you knew was just content with her situation. The girl you knew is dead. The girl I am is wide awake, a fighter and will never be any one's subordinate"

Kiara doesn't speak. We just stand at the bus stop for minutes before she finally reacts. She looks at me blankly. "Is that how you really feel?" She asks. Her dark brown eyes plead with mines to tell her otherwise. To take back everything I just said. But I already said it. I'm no coward, I won't retract any statement.

I nod my head. "Nori I'm sorry if I ever made you feel lesser. If this is what you really want, then I wont bother you anymore"

She embraces me in a hug. I just know in my heart, this will be our last hug, and it makes me sad. _Why am I sad? _

A NYC bus comes, it's Kiara's bus. She lives all the way in the Bronx and has to take a bus to the subway and then the number 5 train to get back home.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, I guess I can't be the one to make you happy"

She smiles sadly. "Sayōnara Nori-Chan"

I watch her go on the bus. She doesn't look back, not even once. I can tell she is hurt. I feel as if I've kicked a helpless puppy. I feel guilty. Why should I feel guilty? It was the truth. Isn't the truth supposed to set you free. I feel worse than I did before I told her what was on my mind. For once in my life, it pained me to hurt someone else.

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Part 2**

They say the city never sleeps, but I think New York is in a coma. I was born in Tokyo and raised in New York, so I've always been a city girl. I've always known my way. I don't know if I'm tired or just stressed out but, I have no idea where I am. I live in a Midtown neighborhood, specifically Hell's Kitchen in Clinton. Yes Hell's Kitchen is a real place you can google it. I was walking around Time Square with Kiara, I'm almost positive I'm not in Midtown any more. I believe i'm in Upper-Manhattan, I say that because I saw a sign for 96th street a while back.

Upper-Manhattan is not as glamorous as it sounds. If you weren't American, or if you were even from the South, you'd expect all of Upper-Manhattan to be like _Gossip Girl._ There's something about the word _uppe_r that just sounds sophisticated and expensive. I hate to borst your bubble but rich people live in the Upper East side, not the Upper West side.

"Excuse me sir, where am I?" I ask an old man politely.

"East Harlem" He has an attitude. "Foreigners" He mutters as he walks away from me.

I'm not a foreigner. I wasn't born in this country but I grew up here, that has to count for something. Plus I'm not even a citizen of Japan anymore since they don't allow dual citizenship. The last time I went to Japan was my Obasan's funeral in 2009. I speak Japanese fluently but not at home, my Okaasan is really into American culture.

"East Harlem" I say to myself. I should have been screaming FML. East Harlem as in Spanish Harlem, as in El Barrio Harlem. Why is it even called East Harlem, it's not even a part of Harlem?

"I have to get out of here" I say to myself.

East Harlem has Manhattan's highest Violent Crime Rate. Fifteen people died here violently in 2011. I don't want to be a statistic.

"If I can get the M1 bus I can get to Madison Avenue, then get to Madison Square. I'd be in Midtown. I can easily take a bus from there to Hell's Kitchen"

Saying it out loud makes it sound so easy. It's way after midnight, getting buses is difficult. You never see any cabs in neighborhoods like these, and even if I saw a cab I'm broke. At this point i'm just walking. Hoping I'll see the bus stop for the M1.

Theres not too many people on the streets. The people I see seem like shady characters. I hold my pink purse tightly. I got it from Amber when I turned 16 in November. Aint nobody getting my Michael Kors purse.

I hear hard foot steps several feet behind me. I see nobody in front of me, nobody on the other side of the road. I don't see any cars coming. I turn left to an even lonelier street, but I still hear the footsteps. In fact it sounds like at least three people are walking behind me. My stomach drops and anxiety rises, I feel fear. They are following me. I take a glance behind me. Three people aren't following me there are five. I start to walk faster, they start to walk faster. I start to run, I hear rushed foot steps behind me so I know they are running as well.

I'm not brave like Goku from DBZ, and I'm no flipping Mikasa, obviously I can't kick their asses. All I can do at this point is run. My bag is heavy, it is limiting my speed. So I do what any sensible, terrified teenage girl would do. I drop my pink Michael Kors hand bag on the side walk and run like the wind. A part of me expected the men to stop and just take the bag. It is worth a lot of money, if they pawned it they'd be raking in it. But they are men, most likely thugs, why am I surprised that they don't know the value of a bag. Add that to my list of regrets, ditching Michael Kors. I feel stupid for forgetting that my keys are in my bag, my phone is in my bag. The Manga Galaxy app is on my phone, how am I going to catch up on Naruto? My laptop is getting repaired by the 'Geniuses' at apple.

I'm in a main area now, but I am still being followed. I don't slow down my speed. I'm not tired yet, I used to be on the track team in Middle school so I have good control of breathing.I don't see a pedestrian sign and I have no time to look for one. I would like to be a good citizen, but I'm being chased by a group of strange men, obviously I can't stop and wait to cross the road. I don't look up the road, I don't look down the road to see what's coming. All I feel is fear, and fear compels me to run.

Add that to my list of mistakes.

When I see a black BMW speeding straight towards me I don't move out of the way. I want to move but my body won't heed. I pray to Morgan Freeman that the car will stop and I wont die. But as usual I never get my way. My body is knocked into the air and I land on the windshield of the car. The driver hastily stops the car, and my body swerves to the side of the road. The driver speeds away not spending a second to think about my well being. My head is the first thing I feel. My head is killing me, I try to move my hand to feel my head but my hands won't move. I want to get up but my legs are useless. Some strange people approach me. I'm scared at first because I think it is the people who were following me.

"Are you okay?" A woman asks.

"I just got hit by a fucking car, do I look okay?" I try to say. But no words come out of my mouth.

She puts my head in her lap and rubs my head. I notice some people are taking out their phones.

I struggle to speak. I don't know what I want to say, I just want to say something.

"Don't speak" The woman says to me. Her voice is smooth, her voice is gentle. She makes me feel safe.

"It will be okay, everything will be okay" I believe her, I can tell she is genuine and I trust her.

I notice she has a small smile on her lips.

I try to keep my eyes open, when my eyes shut I see a white light. I know from the t.v. shows I saw in my preteen years, that I have to stay away from the light. But the light is so beautiful. The light is so warm. The light gives me comfort, I want to be apart of the light. But at the same time I don't want to die. I am 16 years old, theres so many things that I haven't done, this can't be the end.

"Close your eyes" the lady whispers.

I just stare at her. There is something familiar about her. Where do I know her from? I can't die without knowing who she is. I refuse to die.

I shake my head. "Who are you?" I want to ask.

"You're just like her" The woman says.

She jabs me in my shoulder blade and I meet the light. I've never felt more at peace than when I'm with the light. The light makes me feel whole, the light makes me feel apart of something larger than life, the light makes me feel..._happy._


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Bounded, Part 1

"_Where you come from is gone, where you thought you were going to was never there, and where you are is no good unless you can get away from it. Where is there a place for you to be? No place... Nothing outside you can give you any place... In yourself right now is all the place you've got."_

― _Flannery O'Connor_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of heavy breathing. My mind is cluttered, and it takes me several minutes to realize that I am the one who is breathing. This causes me to panic, which ends up increasing my breathing. My eyes immediately open as my thoughts come together. The first thing I see is white. Not the comforting white that I felt earlier, but the whiteness of walls. Before confusions sets in I start to choke. There is a tube in my mouth, and as soon as I realize this I take it out. I notice that the tube is connected to a ventilator; which I know from health class helps with the function of breathing when one is unable to breathe. I sit up straight and observe my surroundings. There is a heart monitor to my right, a ventilator beside it and a side table to my left. I am in a hospital room.

_I am in a hospital room?_

Initially I am perplexed as to how I ended up in a hospital. As soon I start to think about it the memories return. I remember telling off Kiara. I remember getting lost. I remember getting chased. I remember getting hit by a car, and I remember _the woman_. The woman that put my thoughts to rest. The woman that made me feel at peace. The woman that encouraged me to meet the light. _Was she the one who brought me here?_

I stop thinking about the woman when I feel a sharp pain in my head. The only thing I can do is rub my forehead, but this doesn't stop the pain. It makes the pain worse. My arms begin to hurt as well, the throbbing pain is unbearable. I begin to scream. I scream because the pain is too much. I scream because there is nothing I can do to help myself.

Not long after a woman with a bowl haircut and Harry Potter glasses runs to into the room and stands beside me, she has a panicked expression on her face.

"Watashi wa shien isha ga hitsuyō to suru!"

I live in New York City. In the city we have a lot of diversity, so I'm not unfamiliar with hearing the native languages of random people. Maybe it's because I don't generally hang out in hospitals, but Japanese is the last thing I expected to hear in an _American_ Hospital. I was born in Japan, half of my family speaks Japanese. I have family members that don't speak a word of English, it's convenient that I speak Japanese... _too convenient._

"I need assistance doctor!" Harry Potter lady shouts.

I am still screaming, at this point I'm bawling my eyes out as well. Shortly after a middle aged man wearing a white coat slowly walks in. His face is serene, he is calm. As if there isn't a screaming girl feeling horrendous pain on a hospital bed. He's the doctor I presume, he must have seen this hundreds of times.

The doctor takes up my medical chart and looks over it. His eyes go wide briefly, but almost immediately his calm face returns. He carefully walks over to me and injects a strange substance into the tube that is in my arm. After a few minutes the pain subsides.

"Arigato" I say gratefully.

Harry Potter lady bows then quickly exits the room. _Weird._

She works at a hospital, I'm guessing she's a seemed generally worried for me when she called the doctor. The weird part though was that she bowed. I don't know any New Yorker that bows.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask the doctor.

The doctor squints his eyes. It is as if he didn't understand a word I just said. Are New York public hospitals suddenly lacking English speakers? I know he speaks Japanese so I ask him again in Japanese.

"Jun will be fine. She recently started volunteering here, and she's a civilian so she's not quite used to the sound of screaming girls"

This guy speaks no English and uses words like _civilian_.Weird.

I smile. A fake smile. A smile that I use quite often at school.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while. How are you?"

Besides being permanently traumatized from getting hit by a car, and my body feeling a bit sore. The pain is gone. My memories are in order. I feel fine. I guess I am lucky.

I've heard stories of people who got in accidents and faced serious body parts, severely damaging their face.

I quickly feel my face. A physical flaw is an obvious sign of imperfection. I'm not perfect, but I can't have any of those basic girls at my school knowing that. I don't detect any scars, which causes me to have a breath of relief.

I've also heard stories of people who lose their memories and never regain them. Worse, I've heard stories of people dying. _I'm lucky._ I'm so incredibly lucky to be alive. Suddenly, I want to jump for joy, scream on top of my lungs, and thank God that I'm not dead. It feels good to not be dead.

I'm beaming, I'm smiling big. The doctor looks at me strangely, and I remember that I haven't answered his question.

"I feel amazing" I pur.

"That's good. Strange, considering the condition you arrived here in. You'll have to receive a physical and then I'll ask you a few questions to make sure that you are well"

I nod. This seems like standard hospital procedure. I have no reason to be suspicious.I was hit by a car and knocked out for a couple of hours, I didn't sustain any visible course the doctor can't just release me without going over the necessary steps.

The doctor listens to my heart beat. The doctor checks my blood pressure. I go on a scale and the doctor writes down my height and weight on my chart. I've done physicals before when I was on the track team, this is pretty normal...besides the whole speaking in Japanese part. Did the hospital assign a Japanese doctor and nurse to me because I look Japanese? Did my mother specially request only Japanese doctors and nurses to attend to me? Is she even allowed to make that request? Where is my Okaasan anyway?

I had so many questions about the whole Japanese thing. But the most important question was pertaining to my mother. If she did make a request, it has to mean that she is in the hospital. Which means she got out of bed...for me_._

The doctor places his hand over my chest. Then something weird happens. His hands start glowing green, and even stranger I can feel it. I know that sounds odd being that the doctor isn't touching me, but I can feel _it_. It's like energy, It's radiating from his hands to my body. I'm so lost in thought about the energy I'm feeling. I neglect to even ponder how the doctor's even doing this.

"What the-"

"Your system is damaged" The doctor interrupts me. Is he not even going to address how the hell he made his hands glow. I should be screaming, I should be running out of the room. A Japanese doctor has magical hands that glow green. I should be terrified. _I should be..._but I'm strangely fascinated. I'm not scared. I think the idea of a Japanese doctor with magical hands that glow green, is the coolest thing ever!

Maybe he's the result of a top secret government experiment. Or maybe he's a freak of nature. He must have loads of stories about his condition. Man manages to become doctor after overcoming weird green hands syndrome_._ There's so many questions I want to ask this man. I think it's so admirable that he doesn't even acknowledge his glowing hands. He wants to be as normal as possible. He's not going to let his glowing green hands hold him back. He is not going to let being a freak prevent him from doing what he loves. He deserves a hug!

"That was so cool"

"Not really" The doctor says nonchalantly.

He's so modest...

"No need to worry your system isn't permanently damaged. It's just blocked due to the incident. After some rest you should be fine"

"Okay..."

I'm so confused. What system? Circulatory? Respiratory? Digestive system maybe... I really don't know. The doctor isn't being specific, It's like he expects me to know what he's talking about. I don't want to come off as stupid or slow so I quickly nod my head signalling him to proceed. The doctor turns to the second page of my chart, and takes out a pen from his pocket.

"The hospitals of this nation require me to ask these questions"

"Then I can leave?" I ask hopefully.

As cool as it is to meet a Japanese doctor with glowing green hands, I'm ready to get back to my normal life. I have a lot of studying to do, not to mention Amber returns from the Hamptons on Sunday. My house is probably a mess since I'm not there to clean it. I have to get home as soon as possible to make it worthy for her visit.

The doctor smiles politely. I'm so used to smiles like these. Smiles that are so empty, smiles that are so plain, smiles that mean absolutely nothing. His smile is just his way of avoiding my answer, this worries me.

The doctor lifts up his right hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five..."

I'm a tad disappointed at the basic level question. Not that I want to answer any complicated questions, but the finger question was just so lame. I was worried about the questions before the doctor began, if the doctor remains on this level then I really have nothing to worry about.

"What is your full name?"

"Nori Jade Sinclair" I answer easily.

The second question is a breeze. Of course I know my name, I've been using it for more than sixteen years.

As soon as I say this the doctor looks up from my chart. He looks perplexed and surprised.

I don't understand this. What's there to be taken back about? The doctor already knows my name, it's on the chart.

His demeanor changes. Before asking my name the doctor behaved casual, as if this was a routine visit, something that he's seen hundreds of time. He's serious now. He is staring at me intently, as if I suddenly became interesting.

"What school do you attend?"

"St John's Prep" I quickly answer.

The doctor looks at me alarmingly but proceeds to ask the next question. I didn't miss his expression and he made no effort in hiding it. He's probably heard of my school. Really expensive, really strict, really catholic.

"What is your date of birth and your current age?"

The doctor stares at me deeply. I can tell he's analyzing me. He's watching my expressions and body movements. At the same time he's making note of all my answers.

"I'm currently 16, I'll be 17 on November 1rst"

As soon as I answer the question the doctor moves on to the next one. He no longer looks shocked or confused, it seems as if he has gotten used to my completely normal answers.

"What nation do you have allegiance to?"

_Allegiance to_.

"If I had to pick...America. Not that I don't love Japan! I love Japan, Its just that I'm no longer a Japanese citizen so technically the USA has my allegiance"

I don't really understand the question.I answered it in the best way I could. It was a weird question. Maybe the government wants to makes sure that they have loyal citizens. I can't think of any other reason why Doctor Green Hands would ask me that.

For the last question I couldn't see the doctor's face because he was looking down and writing on my chart. When he looks up I am baffled by his visage. He looks worried. _Why is he worried?_

Hands looks pale. I can tell that he is getting anxious,he can't sit still in his chair. For a few minutes he doesn't ask anymore questions, he just stares at me.

"Doctor? Doctor!"

"Hmm" He wipes his eyes, but he doesn't seem as relaxed as he was when the visit just started. He seems troubled.

"Excuse me a moment"

He swiftly walks out of the room and slams the door shut. I hear loud galloping sounds beyond the door, the doctor is running. But why?

I have all my memories. These are simple questions pertaining to me that I know all the answers to. The doctor knows the answers as well, he's asking me to make sure that my head is in order. Why is he so confused, surprised and worried, if he knows what my answers should be?

Nearly ten minutes later the doctor returns with two women running behind him, I assume they are doctors as well since they also wear white coats. One has lavender hair and the other has midnight blue hair. Flashy hair for doctors, flashy hair for people in general.

The three doctors chat in hushed tones at the other side of the room. I can't hear a word that they are saying, but obviously it's about me. I don't think they are having a discussion on how cute I look in hospital clothes.

"Okay" I hear Doctor Green Hands say. Finally the three doctors walk over to me.

The lavender haired doctor speaks. "I'm medic Akiyama Ama, this is medic Sato Haruhi and you already know doctor Nakamura Mori"

At this point I'm used to the Japanese, So I don't even begin to think about the fact that I haven't heard anyone speak a word of english since I woke up. I think about the fact that Akiyama Ama uses weird words like medic. _What's the difference between a doctor and a medic?_

Medic Akiyama smiles, but I can tell it's fake. She looks nervous, while Medic Sato and Doctor Green Hands look worried.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

Medic Akiyama just smiles. She acts as if she doesn't hear my question.

"It is a requirement that I ask you questions about our nation" Medic Akiyama grins.

Her smiling is really starting to bother me now. I can tell that all of the doctors are hiding something from me, why don't they just come out and say it?

"What is the name of our Nation?"

"The United States of America"

Medic Sato squeaks. Medic Akiyama and Doctor Green hands both glare at her. Medic Sato quickly covers her mouth.

"What?!" I ask irritant. I am tired of the frightened and worried looks, someone needs to tell me what is going on.

"Who was our first leader?" Medic Akiyama continues.

"Ugh…"

I'm not exactly a history buff, I passed U.S. History with a 65% Freshman year. I have to actually think about this one, and when I remember the answer I feel stupid for almost saying Abraham Lincoln.

"George Washington" I chirp.

Doctor Green Hands shakes his head anxiously, Medic Sato Haruhi's eyes are as big as a Firby. The only doctor who manages to keep it together is Medic Akiyama Ama.

"How many leaders have we had?"

"32!" With Doctor Green Hands and Medic Sato acting like there's something wrong with me, I feel pressured. The vibe in this room is also a bit suffocating, I need some fresh air.

"No I'm wrong 44!" I yell.

Medic Akiyama's smiles are becoming less and less convincing.

"Who is our current leader?"

"Barack Obama"

Medic Akiyama's smile finally falters. She isn't frowning, her mouth is in a straight line. But I can tell she is disappointed. I am too. Obama's let me down as well.

"I feel yah girl" I say to Medic Akiyama, so she know's we're on the same page.

"What is the title that our leader is given"

"President"

I'm beginning to get tired of these questions. I don't even care to know why the doctor and medics are behaving so strangely around me. They can stare all they want. All I want to do is go home. I'm obviously fine, I don't see why Medic Akiyama has to continue with the questioning.

"What are the five Great Nations?"

I honestly don't know what has gotten into me. Just the mention of five Great nations gets me thinking about the five shinobi nations in Naruto. The Land of Fire, The Land of Wind, The Land of Lightening, The Land of Water and The Land of Earth . I don't realize I said this out loud until the three doctors start nodding.

"Tell me the names of the hidden villages for the Five Great Shinobi Nations?"

"The land of Fire has Konohagakure. The land of Wind has Sunagakure. The land of Lightening has Kumogakure. The land of Water has Kirigakure, and the Land of Earth has Iwagakure"

I don't hesitate to answer, the answer flows out of me naturally. Knowledge of manga/anime is a part of me. A part of me that I've tried so hard to get rid of. No matter how much I don't want to know Naruto trivia, it doesn't change the fact that I already know it. Even if I completely cut off watching anime and reading manga, I don't think I'll be able to forget what I already know. You can take the geek from the anime, but you can't take the anime out of the geek. Thinking about this makes me so sad. I have the fan girl disease and limiting my intake isn't working as fast as I had hoped. This disease is serious. It doesn't matter if I still remember some information. I can't allow the disease to get worse. If I want to be better I need to stop reading manga and anime...forever. All I want to be is perfect, and if getting rid of the only thing that makes me happy is what I need to do, then I'll do it.

"Wait what does this have to do with general knowledge of the U.S.A?"

I stop thinking about my disease and come back to my senses. I can worry about my problem later. Right now I just need to focus on leaving the hospital. This has been a weird hospital stay, but the strangest part was the anime related question. How the hell does that decide if I'm mentally capable off leaving?

"Who was the first Hokage of Konoha?"

"Hashirama" I answer this easily, but the tone of confusion is clearly visible in my voice. I have no idea why medic Akiyama is asking me all these Naruto questions. Is she a Narutard? She looks like she's in her late 20s. If she is, she needs to grow up.

"Who was the second Hokage?"

"Tobirama"

"Third?"

"Sarutobi"

"Fourth?"

"Namikaze"

"Who is the current Hokage?"

"Tsunade-Sama" Everyone knows the hokages of the Konoha, these are basic Naruto facts.

"Wrong"

"What!" I shout.

"While Tsunade-Sama is exceptionally skilled in medical jutsu, has monster strength and is a legendary Sanin, she is not the Hokage"

"What!" I say again. I am baffled. I am taken back and also a bit shock that Medic Akiyama doesn't even know who the current Hokage is. She must be a new fan to the series and hasn't gotten there yet. I don't want to spoil anything for her, I'll let her think what she wants to think. When she finally gets to the chapter where Sarutobi dies, she'll know I was right. So I win, she doesn't have to know I win, but I win! I'm the better Naruto fan! _I'm the better Naruto fan_...That's bad.

I still smirk. It's still comforting knowing that I have the upper hand. If I really wanted to I could spoil the whole first arc for her. I'm tempted to do just that. Oh what joy I would have to wipe that stupid fake smile off of Medic Akiyama's face.

I giggle diabolically. If only she knew.

"Whatever you say"

* * *

***Part 2***

The doctors leave me alone for a few hours and return with an additional three doctors. I am flattered to have all this attention, but at the same time I'm scared. Why do I need so many doctors if there is nothing wrong with me? There is definitely not anything wrong with me. I feel perfectly fine.

The six doctors don't have a group discussion like medic Akiyama, medic Sato and doctor green hands had at the side of the room earlier. It seems like they already discussed my condition. It only takes one doctor to say 'You're free to go' and I wait patiently for one of them to say it, but they never do.

I sit up straight on the bed. I have a big hospital room so having six doctors present doesn't crowd it.

Medic Akiyama steps forward with a balding old man with a big gut and large hands.

"This is doctor Akiyama Takashi, my father. The additional two people are his colleagues from the neurological department"

"Okay, thanks for introducing me to your dad. It really changed my life" I say sarcastically. I am getting annoyed and really frustrated. I don't care about her dad or anyone from the neurological depart. What do they have to do with me?

Medic Akiyama Ama smiles lowly.

"Don't smile. It's really pissing me off" I growl.

Medic Akiyama blushes, she is embarrassed.

"You know what, I'm done with this bull. I want to go home now!"

"You can't" Medic Sato squeaks.

"This is a free country. If I say I want to leave, I'm leaving" I glare at her, daring her to retort.

I try to get up off the bed but Medic Akiyama restrains me.

"Hey! What's your problem lady?"

Okay I called her out on her stupid smile, but that is no reason to get handsy with me.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you to leave" Medic Akiyama says.

"Why nooooooottttt?" I ask.

"For one, you are underage and cannot be released without a parent or guardian's signature, and also because you aren't well" Medic Akiyama answers.

"I feel fine" I pout.

All six doctors/medics shake their head in unison.

"I'm telling the truth guys" I whine.

"Ama maybe it's best if I explain" Doctor Akiyama Takashi says to medic Akiyama.

Medic Akiyama nods signalling Doctor Akiyama to proceed.

"As you know your system is damaged, this will heal on it's own. In a normal case I could release you. However due to your answers on the Nation's required questioning we are unable to release you"

"Huh? What did I get wrong"

"All of them" I search Doctor Akiyama's face for a sign that he isn't being genuine. But he seems completely serious.

"No, there must be some sort of mistake"

That's impossible. I'm not saying that I got every question right but surely I got the ones pertaining to me correct. According to what Doctor Akiyama is saying, I didn't even get my name correct. I may be a little slow, but I know what my name is!

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Nori Sinclair" I say confidently.

I don't care if they think I'm stupid for getting most of questions wrong. I'm positive I got the personal questions correct. I know myself more than I know anyone else in the world.

"I think you're hypothesis about her condition may be right Takashi" One of the doctors from the neurological department says.

What hypothesis?

What condition?

"Are you saying that you think there is something wrong with me?" I ask.

"We know there is something wrong with you"

I blink confused. I see where this is going. They are saying there is something wrong with me, so they can get more money from my insurance. Are times really that hard?

"I believe that you are suffering the effects of a burst blood clot in your brain. This blood clot has caused severe amnesia. This blood clot had to be present before the incident, but your head injury lead to it being burst. I also believe that the trauma of the incident has caused you to become delusional"

I pause for a moment to take in everything that doctor Akiyama has just said to me.

I blink. The medical personnel are waiting for me to respond, but my response is not what they expected. I laugh, no I cackle. I laugh so hard that my gut starts to ache, so much so that I have to hold it, and even then I don't stop laughing.

"That was a good one"

It's been a while since I've laughed that hard. The doctor is obviously messing with me. I don't have amnesia, I remember most of the years of my life, and I'm not delusional, I know exactly who I am. I tell the doctors exactly that.

"The memories that you have are all false. Possibly created in the coma to help you deal with the lost of your real memories caused by the burst of the blood clot" Doctor Akiyama insists.

"You're serious?" I ask him. This has to be some sort of joke. There is nothing wrong with me. I never had a stupid blood clot, my memories aren't fake.

"I know my past. I know who I am. I am Nori Sinclair" I say positively.

I don't care that he is a doctor. I won't let him fool me. I am Nori Sinclair. I am Nori Sinclair. No matter what he says to me I am still Nori Sinclair.

"You're name isn't Nori Sinclair"

I furrow my brows. If I'm not Nori Sinclair who am I? Doctor Akiyama is making zero sense. I don't want to hear this foolishness anymore.

"Your name is Kimiko. You are the crown princess of the Land of Fire"

When the doctor says this I drop frontwards on the floor. I knock my hands on the floor,and my feet rise up and down simultaneously. I start rolling. Laughter consumes me. I chuckle, chortle, cackle and giggle all over the floor. No matter how much I try to compose myself, I can't stop laughing. This whole day has been awful, and this situation is completely ridiculous.

"Crown princess my ass"


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Bounded, Part 2

"_It takes getting everything you ever wanted and then losing it, to know what true freedom is" _

_-Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"Crown princess my ass"I rest both my hands on my face.

I've managed to stop laughing, and have successfully recomposed myself.

My name is Nori Sinclair. I get good grades. I wear cute clothes. I have manageable straight hair. I'm the most popular girl at school. I'm just a regular girl, I'm no crown princess.

I scrunch my nose.

There has to be a logical explanation for all of this. The non stop Japanese, the glowing green hands, the stupid questions, the burst blood clot, the crown princess. If these people aren't crazy, I'm nuts.

_Think Nori think. Why would they be saying these things? Why does nothing make sense? Why is this happening to me?_

"Okay" I say to the medical personnel calmly.

They seem to be surprised by my calm reaction. Ever since I woke up I've been tense. I've shouted, I've been really loud, and a bit disrespectful considering they're all older than me.

With a clear mind I have an idea as to what is going on. Suddenly I feel stupid for behaving this badly, and embarrassing myself. I could have been more graceful.

"I finally get it…"

"I just got punked!" I shout excitedly.

MTV's Punk'd was a popular show hosted by Ashton Kutcher in the early 2000s. It featured celebrities getting mislead into believing ridiculous things, that the majority fell for. The show had it's series finally in 2007, but was brought back in 2012. I heard they were doing a new season but I had no idea they'd be punking regular everyday people.

Amber will be so jealous! Last year, due to her father's connections at CBS she had one line in NCIS. She literally just said "Welcome to Fabrizzio's". She was the talk of the school for the next month, and I hated it. I'll be getting an entire 30 minute episode to myself. Amber will throw a fit! All the girls at my school will be green with envy.

It's kind of weird that they decided to prank someone who's just been in a car accident, but I'm not complaining. Getting hit by a car is no big deal, Being the talk of the whole school, that my dear is a big deal. Why stop there? MTV is nation wide...no global. People all over the world will watch the episode. Who knows, I could get discovered. I could be famous. Getting hit by a car is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I don't even care about how I look right now. I'm not wearing any makeup, I didn't brush my hair and I'm wearing hospital clothes. I don't feel an ounce of insecurity; I'm naturally beautiful why should I?

America will love me. The world will love me. I'm excited, I'm so excited that I'm practically beaming.

"You guys can come out now?"

I get up off of the bed and scan the room. I don't see any hidden camera's. _Why would I see a hidden camera if it's hidden? _I look underneath the bed, I look underneath the bouquets of flowers on the side table. I haven't found any hidden cameras, nor has any body working for MTV appeared. When the prank is discovered the host confronts the person who got punk'd. I wait for quite a bit of time, but I've never been patient.

"Ashton! Ashton Kutcher! Where the hell are you?"

I point to medic Akiyama. "Where are the cameras?" I ask this in english.

It was a prank, they were pretending not to know english. They understood me all along.

"What?" Medic Akiyama asks me in Japanese.

She looks confused. She look as if she doesn't understand what I'm saying.

"You can stop pretending now guys! I get it, this is a prank. I'm on MTV's Punk'd"

Medic Akiyama looks at her colleagues. They aren't speaking verbally, they are exchanging looks. It's almost like they're having a conversation.

"Cut it out guys. You've been discovered. This is an elaborate prank, it's time to give up!" I shout.

I shout because I'm becoming angry. Angry at Ashton for not coming with the cameras, and angry at the fake medical personnel for not dropping the Japanese act.

The doctors seem muddled. They appear as if they are unable to comprehend what I am saying.

As Medic Akiyama approaches, I scream for her to stay away. She quickly resumes her position with her colleagues. I'm standing on the side of the bed next to the ventilator. They are standing on the opposing side next to the side table.

"Where's the hell are the cameras? Where the hell is the host?!"

The doctors and medics no longer appear confused, they seem concerned.

"Don't look at me that way!" I yell.

I don't understand. The cameras should be here by now. I don't understand!

"Child calm down" Doctor Akiyama Takashi says to me.

Doctor Akiyama, medic Akiyama and medic sato approach me cautiously.

"Stay back"

I don't think I'm on Punk'd anymore. If this isn't some sort of elaborate trick that TV producers came up with, then I don't know what this is. All my life I've been brave because I've always understood my situation. With that ability to understand I was able to realize that there was nothing to fear. Because I am completely clueless, I am terrified.

The doctors don't halt they proceed to stand in front of me. Medic Akiyama puts her hand on my shoulder. She has a forced small smile on her face.

I am both fearful and furious in this moment. "Don't touch me!" I holler. I say it in Japanese this time so they're sure to understand me.

"Kimiko please relax" Doctor Akiyama says to me.

His words cause the opposite effect. "My name isn't Kimiko. My name is Nori!"

"Kimiko, I understand that you're dealing with the shock of discovering that your memories are false, and that you severe amnesia, but there's no reason to act this way" Medic Sato says to me.

Doctor Akiyama, Medic Akiyama, Doctor Green Hands and the doctors from the neurological department all glare at her.

"Finding out your memories are false, and having severe amnesia _is_ a reason to act that way" Medic Akiyama shakes her head in annoyance of medic Sato.

I'm grateful to her for standing up for me. On a normal day I could easily come out with a clever retort that would put medic Sato to shame, but today my head is in a million and one places.

"That's right Kimiko, let it all out" Medic Akiyama says soothingly.

"Bitch you let it all out!"

Just like that all the appreciation I had for medic Akiyama disappeared, annoyance took it's place.

Everyone gasps. As if me calling Medic Akiyama a bitch is the worse thing humanly possible. Medic Akiyama sighs and her head falls low.

Her father, Doctor Akiyama pats her on the shoulder.

"Daughter, she doesn't mean that stuff. She's just suffering from the trauma and shock. She's also quite delusional. Princess Kimiko would never say that sort of thing"

Delusional! I am not delusional. I'm confused, but I am not delusional. I'm in my right mind. The accident didn't cause me to suffer from amnesia, the trauma didn't cause me to create fictional memories of my life. I am not crazy. I am totally fine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I'm screaming.

I scream loudly. I scream on the top of my lungs. I scream like my life depends on it. I scream because at this point, screaming is the only thing I can do.

I have no idea what is going on. I know that I'm in a hospital room, I know that I've been in an accident. The doctors and medics believe that my name is Kimiko and I'm the crown princess. I'm delusional, they say. I have amnesia, they say.

"Stop screaming" Doctor Green Hands speaks.

This makes me scream even louder. I will not stop, I will not stop until I understand what is going on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I have no intention of stopping. I can do this all day. I was a tantrum kid, causing scenes in public is something I'm familiar with.

"Kimiko" Medic Akiyama makes an attempt to speak to me, but as soon as she starts I cut her off with louder screaming.

"Kimiko-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kimiko, please listen to-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kimiko!" Medic Akiyama looks at me furiously. Her green eyes are large, her cheeks are red and her nostrils are flared.

This is the first time I've seen her angry. She's always smiling, even if it's a fake smile she makes an effort. I feel a twinge of guilt for being the one that caused her to lose her temper. That guilt still isn't enough to make me stop.

"I've had it! Princess Kimiko, while feeling shock and anger is appropriate. Screaming certainly is uncalled for. If you don't stop screaming I will take action"

If I wasn't screaming, I'd smirk. That was a challenge. Medic Akiyama Ama is challenging me. She's all talk. All she can do is smile, she's probably a stupid hippie who believes in nonviolence and all that crap. She can't do anything.

"1…."

"2…."

"3….."

Medic Akiyama pauses.

I roll my eyes.

I didn't expect anything to happen. This is fake smiles, always composed, stupid hippie Medic Akiyama I'm dealing with. I don't know a lot about her, and because of my lack of knowledge, I underestimated her. _Add that to my list of mistakes._

I feel sharp pain in my neck. I look in front of me to see a smirking Medic Akiyama. Before I can react, the darkness sets in. My mind is at peace as I fall into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Part 2**

When I wake up I can't move. My body is bounded to the bed. I fight, I struggle to get up on my two feet but my effort is useless. No matter how hard I try to walk I am unable to do so. I've always been a fighter, but this battle is one I simply can't win. All I can do is lay on the hospital bed. From the amount of light in the room I can tell that it is late in the afternoon;due to medic Akiyama's unjustly attacking me I must have been out a few hours.

I hear the door open. I expect to see the room full with medical personnel again, but the only one to return is medic Akiyama. I want to pounce on her and put her in a headlock for what she did to me. Not only did she knock me out, but it seems like she some how made me immobile.

"You witch" I say to medic Akiyama.

"Well hello to you too Princess Kimiko" Medic Akiyama speaks to me fondly with a huge grin on her face, as if we are best friends who have just reunited. Her smile seems genuine, her attacking me must have been a hoot.

I wish I could use my hands, I would slap that obnoxious grin off her face.

"What did you do to me?"

Medic Akiyama smiles.

"What did you do to me?!"  
"I simply released a small amount of chakra at your pressure points, preventing you from moving"

I don't care about what she just said. It didn't concern me. I heard all her words, but my brain some how failed to process it due to her words lack of relevance. All I care about is making it stop.

"So when will your fancy trick wear off?" I ask.

Medic Akiyama looks on a small gold watch on her hand.

"In about half an hour, If I didn't accidentally permanently paralyzed you"

"What?"

"Just kidding you'll be fine. I knocked you out to teach you a lesson, and I made you immobile to prevent you from running"

"Understandable" I admit.

I don't exactly blame her. The first opportunity I see to get out of this hell hole, I'm taking it.

"While I have you, do you here mind if we talk? I'll ask you a few questions and I'll give you some information"

"Do I have a choice?"  
"No" Medic Akiyama says cheerfully.

"Okay"

All along I've been worrying about my lack of understanding. Not being able to comprehend what is going on around me has caused me to be so fearful. I've realized that I wont be able to find out what's going on on my own. I'll need some help. Maybe medic Akiyama can help me. Maybe if I actually listen to what she's saying I'll get to the bottom of this.

"To recap. You have a burst blood clot which was most likely growing for several months leading up to your accident. This burst blood clot caused you to lose your memories. The trauma of the accident caused your brain to create an alternate reality, which came in the form of memories. These memories are false, and your brain created them to make it easier for you to cope"

I raise a brow. I'm no genius, I need her to summarize in simpler terms.

"To be frank your real memories are gone, your current memories are fake"

"I don't believe you" I state bluntly.

"I don't expect you to, but eventually you'll see the truth and face the reality that the life that you know is a lie"

_My whole life is lie?_

I can't believe that.

I've met so many people. Some amazing, some average, others awful. All of these people have had some sort of impact in my life. It's crazy for her to be telling me that these people who have influenced me in so many ways may not exist.

I still listen though because I need to understand.

"So we've established you have amnesia. The staff wants to know how serious it is. While asking you questions earlier you displayed knowledge of all of the hokages, the great nations and hidden villages. That is good. Strange considering you have no idea who you are, yet you still remember basic history"

"Just so we're clear I know exactly who I am. But let's say you're right...hypothetically. I'm delusional, I'm crazy, my memories are false. The reason I know about the hokages, great nations and hidden villages is because at one point that stuff was my life. I feel like even if I forgot who I was, I can never stop being who I am. Do you understand?" I try to explain to medic Akiyama. I don't think I did a good job.

Medic Akiyama is taking notes, but she answers. "No"

"It doesn't matter how you remember, it's just good you know it" She continues to say.

I don't bother questioning her. If she thinks it's cool to have anime knowledge, I won't disagree.

"You're situation isn't uncommon. I've had many patients who've suffered from amnesia after a severe injury. This is the first time however, that I've had a patient who is also delusional"

"Hey!"

"No offence" Medic Akiyama says coolly.

"Still offended"

"My apologies. I didn't intend to insult the crown princess. We don't exactly have a term for waking up from a coma and believing you're someone else. _Delusional_ is what my father first used to coin your illness, so you'll be hearing it for a while"

I roll my eyes.

I listened to everything she said, but this still doesn't make any sense. She didn't explain how any of the weird things that have been going on since I woke up actually happened. The only thing I know for a fact at this point is that this is a hospital room and my name is Nori Sinclair. As much as I'd like to be a princess, this isn't a stupid fairy tale. This is real life. In real life teen girls don't wake up in hospital rooms to see a weird doctor with glowing green hands. In real life strange people who only speak Japanese don't tell that teen girl she has amnesia and is delusional. In real life those people don't go on to tell that teen girl that she is the crown princess.

The doctors and medics are convinced I'm this Princess Kimiko person. I'd like to say that six adults are completely out of there mind, but it's unlikely that they are all crazy. If they're not crazy, and I'm not crazy this just got complicated.

"Medic Akiyama, I'm not saying that Princess Kimiko doesn't exist. I'm saying that I'm not her. With that being said, I hope you guys find her and safely return to where ever you from. I hope to never see anyone of you people again, good day"

I attempt to get up and leave but medic Akiyama's witchcraft still hasn't worn off.

"Nonsense. You are definitely Kimiko crown princess of the land of Fire"

"What?"  
I listened. I heard every word that she just said. I know this Kimiko person is a princess. I didn't know that she was the crown princess of the land of Fire. I know of alot of countries with established monarchies. The popular ones being: The United Kingdom, Spain, Norway and Sweden. Kimiko is a name of Asian origin so I figured Kimiko was from Japan or Thailand. The Land of Fire isn't even a real place. Does medic Akiyama think I'm stupid? The doctors and medics must be toying with me. I know that the Land of Fire is the main setting of Naruto. Did they think I wouldn't know that? Kimiko can't be the Crown Princess of a fictional nation.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you guys messing with my head?"

"Kimiko I assure you that there is no messing around going on. The staff of Konoha General Hospital are professional and completely competent"

"What did you just say?"

I heard it. I know I heard her say Konoha General Hospital. That must be a slip of the tongue. She's a Naruto fan, she must have accidently said it.

"The staff of Konoha General Hospital are professional and completely competent" Medic Akiyama repeats.

She said it again, which means she didn't accidently say it._. _

"You're saying you work for Konoha General Hospital?"

"Yes"

"I'm in Konoha General Hospital right now?"

"Yes that is correct"

"You're crazy" I say softly.

"You're fucking crazing!" I shout.

The only way I can be in Konoha General Hospital is if I am in Konoha. The only way I could be in Konoha is if I am in the Land of Fire. The only way I could be in the land of fire is if I became a fictional character. I refuse to believe any of this! My name isn't Kimiko and I am not in Konoha.

My name is Nori Sinclair. I live in New York City. My favorite color is blue. I spend my spare time shopping and dating wealthy boys. I enjoy making fun of losers. I'm the most popular girl in school. No way am I Kimiko! No way am I in Konoha right now!

"Language"

"I'm so _fucking_ sorry for upsetting you, but I think I'm having a nervous breakdown"

"So you didn't know that you are in Konoha?" Medic Akiyama asks me.

"That's because I'm not in Konoha. I'm in a New York City. The idea of me being in Konoha is impossible. Konoha is a fictional place. New York is a real place. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"No"

"I can't be some where that doesn't exist!"

"But you are, and Konoha does exist"

"You need help, you have some serious mental issues" I say to medic Akiyama.

"Princess Kimiko with all due respect, you are the one with neurological issues"

"There's nothing wrong with me and my name isn't Kimiko it's Nori"

"Is your highness ordering me to call her Nori?" medic Akiyama asks.

"Yes! I mean no. How can I give you a royal order if I'm not Kimiko?"

"I'm confused. Would you like to be called Kimiko or Nori?"

"Call me by my name" I say frankly.

"Princess Kimiko"

"No! That's not my name. I don't believe any of this. I don't believe I have amnesia. I don't believe I'm delusional. I don't believe I'm the crown princess, and I don't believe I'm in Konoha. If I'm in Konoha then I'm in the Narutoverse, and that is impossible"

"Naruto" Medic Akiyama scoffs.

"What does? That brat have to do with anything?" She has a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I already know she's a Naruto fan because of her Naruto related questions from when I woke up earlier. She doesn't seem to like Uzumaki Naruto, which is weird because he's the main character. Who doesn't like the main character?

"You don't like Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Who does. That little freak causes way too much trouble. Nobody likes him. He's a delinquent. A burden to the village. He should have never been born" She says this with so much rage and anger. It's as if she knows Naruto personally. It's as if he has done something to hurt her. Medic Akiyama sounds like the everyday villager who hated Naruto before he proved himself. Even though she hasn't gotten far into the series to see Naruto prove himself, and be a hero in the village, I can't let this insult slide. Naruto doesn't deserve this...even if he is a fictional character.

"That _brat_ will grow up to be an amazing ninja. He'll grow up to save the village some day, just like his parents did. So instead of hating him for the demon inside of him. Love him because of the sacrifice his parents made. Love him because he is an amazing ninja, who will do amazing things" I'm getting all emotional. I get so defensive over Naruto because I know his life story.

Medic Akiyama looks alarmed. "How do you know so much information about the Uzumaki boy?"

I tried my best not to spoil anything. I let out that he'd be a great ninja, but I think that was pretty obvious before had. The series _is_ called Naruto.

"How do you not?" I ask.

Medic Akiyama writes something down. She then shakes her head.

"Princess Kimiko shouldn't know this" I hear her mutter. Medic Akiyama changes the topic so quickly that I don't get the opportunity to respond.

"Moving on" Medic Akiyama says chirpily. It is as if her anger from before never happened.

"If I can prove to you that we're in Konoha right now. You'll be willing to believe that you are the crown princess and that Konoha does in fact exist"

"Sure" I grin.

Obviously she can't prove I'm in Konoha since I'm not in Konoha. Her enthusiasm is amusing. She really seems eager to prove to me that I am the crown princess, and that I am in fact in Konoha. Mental illness can do that to a person.

Medic Akiyama makes her way over to the window and opens the blinds. Instantly the room is filled with light. Blinding light that hurts my eyes.

"Hey!"

"Get up"

"What?"

"Please get up Kimiko err Nori. It's been half an hour"

I do just that. When I stand, my knees are weak and my legs are wobbly. I also feel light headed and a bit dizzy. I'm happy that I can walk now. I glance over to the door. Medic Akiyama is occupied at the window, this is my chance I could try to escape.

"Don't even think about it" Medic Akiyama says to me.

She must have noticed me staring at the door as if it were a Chanel bag.

I sigh. With her knowing my plan I really have no chance of escaping. I don't know to the full extent what she is capable of, but I know she is powerful. I shouldn't leave her waiting, she could knock me out again. I make my way over to her.

"Okay this is a window" I say unimpressed.

"Look outside"

"This is ridiculous. You think looking outside the window of a hospital building will help your case. When I look out I'll see the usual New York scene. Busy people walking. Cars honking. Buses stopping. Random people hailing cabs. That won't help your case" I assure Medic Akiyama.

"I'll take my chances" Medic Akiyama smiles.

"_I'll take my chances_" I mock her.

I look out the window. Expecting to see the typical New York City scene. Expecting to see the familiar skyscrapers. Expecting to see unfamiliar faces rushing to get their tasks done. I do see a few large buildings, none familiar to me. I do see people rushing, people that I don't know personally but faces I've definitely seen before. When I look further I see it. Something so shocking and impossible that even seeing it makes me tremble.

_Hokage mountain._

I turn to face medic Akiyama. I actually saw it! Medic Akiyama is right I am in Konoha. I am in Konoha! This is impossible.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Medic Akiyama has that sick proud smile that I get when I know I'm right.

"Fuck my life"

* * *

**Don't leave yo girl hanging review.**


End file.
